


Everybody Needs a Little Company

by ellabelle_08



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, it hurts a little bit, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabelle_08/pseuds/ellabelle_08
Summary: When you go on a journey with dwarves who don't quite enjoy your company, and an extra annoying dwarf king, lots of unexpected things will happen. One of them being romance, something you definitely did not see coming. But will everything be ok, or will you need to deal with the loss you once felt again?





	Everybody Needs a Little Company

         You slowed to a trot as you heard Thorin yell out to the Company, “We’ll camp here for the night”. Sliding off the only other full-sized horse,besides Gandalf’s of course, you walked your horse over to the nearest tree. You tied Honey up to a tree branch.

 “Balin” you yelled out to your only friend in the oh-so great Company of Thorin Oakenshield. All you’d seen so far was a bunch of royal pain-in-the-asses who didn’t like you and one sort of friendly hobbit. Well, after all you were half-elvish and (most of) the Company did not take kindly to being “invaded” (as Dwalin put it) by elves of all races. Ridiculous, right? At least Balin had taken the time to get to know you and now, well you two had gotten along positively  
great.

“Yes Miss Y/N?” he responded.

You laughed and looked back into his lined face, but bright, friendly eyes. “You know you don't have to be so formal, right?” you teased. All he did was look back at you and laugh.

Throwing your mid-back length Y/H/C hair into a messy bun, you sighed and replied, “I’m going to look for a pond or river or something to bathe in. Can you tell Thorin where I went if he asks, which he won’t.”

He hesitated and you flashed him your biggest grin and said, “ Don’t worry, I’ll have all my weapons with me and I won’t be gone long” with a jolt you shook your head and added “Pleeease?”.

It seemed like forever and a day until he responded, but finally he let out a long, drawn out sigh and said, “Fine Y/n” he grumbled. Yelling as you were already running away he yelled out, “Be very careful though!”

                                          __________________________________

You sat on your pack in the small clearing. You had been walking for about twenty minutes and you decided to stop and rest for a moment. Not deterred in the slightest, you decided to keep going. You drained the last few drops of water in your pouch. You reminded yourself to ask Balin where you could refill it later. You got up again and set off determined to bathe today.

You walked for about ten more minutes until you came across a small, but adequate stream. Near it you saw a family of deer grazing on the surrounding grass. 

I need to tell Balin about this later. He’d love to study them. Maybe I can describe them to him later as well  you thought.

Your relationship with Balin was purely one of a grandfather and granddaughter and you both loved it that way. According to him you were energetic, naive, and impulsive. You would never tell him but you secretly harbored the thought that maybe, just maybe, he was right. You thought of him as a great person. He was kind and kept you out of trouble (most of the time). He was also a great teacher and you had learned a lot from him over the course of your newly formed friendship. You came to him for advice and trusted him with almost everything. 

He was also the only one who knew why you had come on this journey. When you were young, both your parents were killed in a raid by orcs. You essentially raised yourself. Everyone that survived seemed to forget that there was still an elvish princess to take care of. So you left. No goodbyes because there was no one to say goodbye to. Incidentally, Balin was also the one that was there to comfort you when you had nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat, always right before the orc behind your mother brought his weapon down over her head. He just sat with you, reciting poetry from the library of Erebor when there was an exceptionally bad one.

You started to get ready for your bath and you let down your Y/H/C hair and got to work getting your assortment of soaps and bath things out. You got out a piece of parchment and your quill as well and started to sketch the deer as a present for Balin. When the sketch was done you held it up and admired your work. Leaving it out to dry, you continued getting ready for your bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two should be out soon, there will be a gap in a little while though, because of holidays. It is going to be insanely busy for me.


End file.
